


Burning Desire 烈欲燃烧

by Pathintheforest



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathintheforest/pseuds/Pathintheforest
Summary: 中篇连载露中。扑克+ABO+养成。十岁年龄差。露骨描写有。具体包括但不仅限于“偷窥、自慰、偷窃贴身衣物、气味联想、春宵一梦”。伊万之姊私设姓名为阿纳斯塔西娅，爱称为安娜达莎。本篇中娜塔莉亚与伊万没有任何血缘之亲。以上。





	Burning Desire 烈欲燃烧

**Author's Note:**

> 中篇连载露中。
> 
> 扑克+ABO+养成。
> 
> 十岁年龄差。
> 
> 露骨描写有。具体包括但不仅限于“偷窥、自慰、偷窃贴身衣物、气味联想、春宵一梦”。
> 
> 伊万之姊私设姓名为阿纳斯塔西娅，爱称为安娜达莎。
> 
> 本篇中娜塔莉亚与伊万没有任何血缘之亲。
> 
> 以上。

01 

伊万在院子里劈柴。 

小巧的斧子落下去，啪地一声嵌到木身里，停在三分之二左右的位置。剩下的一小段就连着斧头一起提起，往木桩上敲一敲，自然就裂了。 

木头碎成两半，白色的内芯朝天，像床上分开的两条大腿。 

伊万望着那两截分开的白，眼眸一转，停在它们中间空出的地面上，勾勒出一个不存在的形状。大腿向上走就该是蜜桃模样的臀，结实圆润，掐一把就溅出甜汁。 

……不能再继续了。 

伊万摇摇脑袋，拾起柴扔到一边。他的旁边已经堆了一小垛劈好的木头。这么多强行停止的游离，废弃的幻想。 

院子里的母鸡成群结队地走，咯咯咯的声音此起彼伏，混着王耀晾晒衣服的水渍声。不少只芦花鸡跑过来啄他的木头，公的母的都有。伊万嗤嗤地赶走它们，一撮又一撮。 

鸡跑到其他地方去。伊万的视线又被它们牵走。劈到一半的木头竖在那里，爆出不平整的内瓤。雪白而丑陋的芯凸在外面，他不可抗拒的冲动和念想。 

叫声停在王耀身边。伊万的目光也停在王耀身边。咯咯的声音又跑远，伊万的眼睛无法离开。 

你抬手的时候，水珠就沿着你精瘦的臂滚落。一行星星点点的光。流下去，滑下去，遇到臂弯就荡一个陷进去的秋千，掉进衣服里，你看不见的腋窝和些许黑色温热的腋毛里。 

伊万拿不动斧头了，痴痴地站在那里。他丢了木柴和又聚集起来的鸡，内心无限地朝王耀奔去。 

晾衣服时你身上的汗衫就稍稍向上提起，露出一小块你的腰肢。一段小巧的弧，连接你的上身和胯部。黄色的皮肤咬起来会有小小的凹陷，品尝你就像品尝夏天的水果色果冻。 

只是一口。一口而已。温柔怜爱的一口。 

王耀从水盆里拿出的最后一件衣物，握在手上先是旋起，皱起的纹路像根螺丝钉；拧干后再提着两端甩一甩，在空气里抖动出飞鸟振翅的声音。 

他抱着盆离开，回头时伊万慌张地收回视线，猛然握住斧柄装作仍在劈柴的样子。脚下的鸡又逮住他，对他一声声地啼，看破他的不纯洁的心思，拆穿他窘迫的伪装。伊万尴尬得双颊飞出红晕，于是厉声呵斥，猛烈地跺脚赶跑这些闹事的母鸡。 

王耀早已进了内屋。水痕还留在地面。 

他站过的地方湿了一片不规则的圆圈，旁边还散落着零星的几许小点，像宣纸上晕染开的墨汁。挂在铁丝上的一排衣服仍在滴水，掉下几缕闪亮的银丝。 

伊万环顾四周，院内空无一人。房内传来锅碗瓢盆的响声，王耀在准备午饭。从厨房看不见这里，这座院落远离喧闹的居民区。 

他舔了舔自己干涸的唇角，压低自己的脚步声朝那片水渍走去。 

他走得又轻又快，一颗做贼的心在胸膛里胡乱地蹦跳。 

伊万悄悄地立在那里，不断地回头去听厨房传来的声音。 

他把手伸进王耀的内裤里，伸进那条开在双腿之间的缝隙，揉捏着舒适的面料，想象着自己正探入王耀的身躯。


End file.
